


𝖬𝗒 𝖥𝖺𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝖫𝗎𝗇𝖺

by tsukino_usagi



Series: Omega Namjoon [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Lee Jooheon, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Bullying, Gen, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, M/M, Monsta X is bad people in this fanfic, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Rejected Mate, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino_usagi/pseuds/tsukino_usagi
Summary: Namjoon always knew that Yoongi is his alpha. But he says nothing to it, keeping to himself as his secret. Yoongi hates him. Yoongi had rejected him even without knowing that Namjoon is the luna decided by the Moon Goddess.But still, it hurts so much for being unwanted by his own alpha. He has no one on his side. His father also hates him when he presented as an omega. His brother Seokjin and Taehyung has been ignoring him since.Worst of all, everyone at school keeps on bullying him - knowing that he can't defend himself and no one going to help him.Where does he stand in the pack? Being outcast by his own family, rejected by his alpha - Namjoon almost reached his limits. What will he do when Yoongi finally realized that Namjoon is his omega?Will it be too late for him to mend himself?Namjoon already broken.Can he fix the heart of his Luna?----------------------------------------𝑨/𝑵 : 𝑨 𝒔𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒑𝒖𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 21/10/2019 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑴𝒚 𝑭𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝑨𝒍𝒑𝒉𝒂.





	𝖬𝗒 𝖥𝖺𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝖫𝗎𝗇𝖺

**Author's Note:**

> The grammar is all over the place.
> 
> Don't state the obvious. 
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> Thanks for being understanding. 😘

** _"Who would have known that it was you all along, that my soulmate has always been you"_ **

* * *

Namjoon winced when his back met with the metal locker, making a loud sound rumbled through the corridor. He clutched his backpack to his chest when the muscular male is towering over him - hands on both sides of his head. He scrunched his nose when the smell of cinnamon stings his nose.

"Aww look at this cute omega, he's shaking!" The said male mocked while he let out a burst of whimsical laughter together with his two other friends.

"Don't be too harsh on him, Hyunwoo-ah!"

Namjoon cowered when the male, Hyunwoo growled at his friend. The alpha looks so intimidating as he scowled at his other alpha's friend. His small eyes peered over the male, ignoring his friend's warning.

"Don't order me around Wonho!" Hyunwoo hissed and Wonho raises both of his arms in defeat. He didn't want to anger the alpha further. No one like to mess with Hyunwoo if you didn't want to have the black eye as the treat.

Wonho then let out a yelp when Jooheon put his arm around his shoulder playfully. "You know how he hates when you interrupt him playing with his toy, Wonho!" he said smugly.

Wonho scoffs in irritation but says nothing against Jooheon's remarks. He then averted his eyes towards Hyunwoo and Namjoon - deciding to be an observer, enjoying the drama with Jooheon. As always.

Hyunwoo moved closer to Namjoon, as their faces only a few inches away. Hyunwoo nostril flared as he can smell Namjoon's sweet scent - peaches and creams. It's delirious and enticing and Hyunwoo hates how the fragrance always makes his heart fluttering around the omega.

He hates how the omega always distracted his hatred into something else. He hates when Namjoon makes him confused about his own emotion. He hates Namjoon for everything and he hates it to the core. That's the reason why he always tormented the omega. He wanted his confuse mind becomes clearer again.

He watched how Namjoon visibly shaking, avoiding eye contact with him. Hyunwoo smirk in victory as he managed to dominate the omega. He loves to see how the omega looks so small and weak under his authority over him.

"Why did you tell Mr. Lee that I'm the one who dumped your homework in the school pool?" asked Hyunwoo venomously, gawking at the omega. It's just a mere excuse for him to taunt the scared omega. He didn't even care about Mr. Lee and his pathetic disciplinary ass.

Namjoon shook his head. "No - no it's not me. Some - someone saw it and tell Mr. Lee," deny Namjoon with a shaken voice. He's telling the truth but somehow he is convinced that Hyunwoo doesn't give a damn to it.

_Stupid alpha!_ Namjoon's wolf spat through his mind-link and Namjoon grimaced at the wrath.

Hyunwoo punched on the locker and leave a dented mark on it. Namjoon yelped and his body is quivering vigorously. "Don't deny it Namjoon! You and your pussy attitude! That's why no one ever like you!" he retorts in resentment.

Namjoon head hung low to the ground as his grips on his back tighten. He was shaking like a leaf, afraid that Hyunwoo will hurt him if he ever says anything further. He had been used to the bullying. It's started since middle school where Hyunwoo and his two friends will make fun of him for an irrational reason. Mostly because of, he is an omega.

Hyunwoo had done so many cruel things to torture him. He had been thrown into the pond nearby the playground, been hanging upside down on the tree and worst come to worst he had been locked up in the storeroom for all day long - until one of the janitors came to help him.

It was so pathetic but he already used to such outrageous act. He had been facing the same thing from everyone - well almost. Not that he didn't know how to defend himself but being an omega, it's natural for you to resign yourself to alpha's voice.

If you asked whether there's no one to help him? The answer is NO. No one gives a damn in whatsoever happens in the school. Everyone just busy with their own life, ignoring the bullying like it didn't happen in front of their eyes.

_They were trying to save their own ass!_

One of the reason is that Hyunwoo is the alpha. A very strong and muscled built alpha. His father is one of the council members of the Red Moon Pack. The strongest and powerful wolf pack in the province. No one wants to mess with him. So they just let him do whatever he likes to do. Not even the principal had the gut to stop his evil demeanor.

As a result, Namjoon becomes his punching bag unwillingly. Namjoon's body jerked up when Hyunwoo grips on his both of his arms, looking at him with a murderous stare. He writhed in pain when the alpha's fingers dig on his flesh.

"I'm - I'm telling the truth, Hyunwoo-ssi, " said Namjoon desperately, trying to make the alpha believes his words.

Hyunwoo looks at the scared omega before he let out a low and guttural chuckle. "Do you think I didn't know about that?" he asked smugly.

Namjoon lips parted as he looks at the alpha begrudgingly. "Then, why - why -"

Hyunwoo's brows rose comically. "You mean why I'm doing this to you?" he asked with amusement, snickering at the naive omega.

Hyunwoo bends down and whispered to his ears venomously. "Because I hate a pathetic omega like you!"

Namjoon whimpered at the words. He had been listening to the same words every day but each time it still makes his heart shattered into pieces. It still hurt his feeling whenever someone said that to his face. As if he is so worthless and didn't deserve to be treated like a human being.

"What're you doing, Hyunwoo?"

Hyunwoo pucker at the interruption, turn around to see Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok were staring at him and Namjoon curiously. Namjoon feels a little bit relieved when he saw his brother, Seokjin. Wishing that Seokjin will help him from being victimized by Hyunwoo.

"Nothing. We were just talking - you know - about our assignment," lied Hyunwoo.

Seokjin eyes shifted to his brother, Namjoon. He notices the tears on his cheek before he sighed deeply. Hyunwoo is obviously lying. He then averted his eyes back to Hyunwoo.

"I know what're you doing, but don't cross the limits!" Seokjin said sternly. With that he left with his two other friends, leaving Namjoon in the hands of Hyunwoo - doing nothing to help his own brother.

_He left us? _Namjoon's wolf snickers at Seokjin's attitude.

Namjoon gnawed his lips as Seokjin turn into a blind eye of the situation. There's nothing to be pondered about. Seokjin never cared about him. He didn't even talk to him at school, totally disregarded his existence as his brother. But still, there's a small hope in his heart that Seokjin will stand up for him against his bullies.

_Am I putting my hope too high?_ Namjoon thinks to himself.

_He hates us!_ Namjoon's wolf said. Namjoon sighed sadly. _It's true, Monnie_.

Namjoon withered when Hyunwoo slammed his big hand over the locker, ending his trance abruptly. He looks at the vicious smile plastered on Hyunwoo's face, foreseeing something worst is about to happen.

_Here goes our pathetic life..._  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon wakes up when the bright sun shone through his curtain, showering his face with its warm heat. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his fist, yawning like a cow because there's no one in the room to see his ugly bed face. He groaned when he stretched his arms and legs, sprawled over the bed. He then moves his arm and legs ups and downs and giggles like a fool for his childish attitude.

Namjoon rolled to his side and peeked on his alarm clock. It's nine in the morning. He huffed for waking up a little bit late but at the same time feels relaxed because it's weekend. So he can lazily lie on his bed all day long.

But his stomach had another plan for him. It makes a loud grumble sound and Namjoon didn't have any dinner last night. He's hungry. And his wolf, Monnie had been taunting him to get the food as fast as he can. He's growling in hunger. Namjoon scoffed at his antic.

He softly pats on his flat stomach and shot up from the bed. Ignoring his bed hair pointing out all over the places, wearing the oversized white shirt that was too big for him that it's slide off from his left shoulder - exposing his collarbone and tanned skin. He didn't wear any pants except a short underneath his shirt since it's long enough to cover his thigh. And he feels comfortable to wear that in his own house.

Namjoon strides through the stairs lazily. "Eomma?" he called his mother but no one is answering him. He pouted when he realized the house is really quiet. He looks around and he can't see anyone or hear anything. Not even the arrogant brothers of his; Seokjin and Taehyung.

Namjoon trudged over the kitchen, looking for his mother. She's always in the kitchen at this hour doing some chores. "Eomma, I'm hung -" Namjoon halted and gasped in horror when he saw Yoongi instead of his mother.

_Oh shit! It's our mate, Namjoonie!_ His wolf screamed inside his head.

Namjoon moved backward slowly, shocked to see the alpha in his house - in the kitchen to be exact. And what makes Namjoon feels uneasy is that the male was leisurely drinking the tea, alone. As if he is in his own house.

_What a weird alpha!_

Yoongi's eyes fixated on Namjoon with lips slightly parted. He was surprised to see the omega suddenly appeared in the kitchen. But what makes him hold his breath is how stunning Namjoon is right now. This is the first time ever he saw Namjoon wearing something revealing like that.

His eyes trailed over his exposed shoulder and Yoongi gulped when he saw his beautiful honey skinned glowing under the light of the sun. When his eyes move downward he let out a shuddering breath when he saw the thighs.

_You're drooling, Yoongi!_ Yoongi scowled at his wolf words.

Namjoon frowned when he noticed how quiet Yoongi is before he is aware that Yoongi had been gawking at him with his predatory eyes. Namjoon squeaked when he realized his attire is not decent for having a guest in the house.

_Damn it! We're half-naked!_ Monnie had a mental breakdown.

"Oh my God!!" he shouted and pulled his shirt to cover up his thigh but it was a worthless attempt. Namjoon tries to hide behind the counter but he was too nervous that he plunged on his feet and accidentally knocks on the glass over the counter before he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Namjoon winced in pain. _Why are you so clumsy, Namjoon?_ Namjoon rolled his eyes at the unnecessary comment made by his wolf.

Yoongi immediately rushed towards Namjoon, crouching on his side with concern. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked with worry and eyes widen when he saw Namjoon had hurt his palm with the broken glass.

Namjoon gasped when Yoongi was too close with him. He scurried himself away from Yoongi until his back hits the kitchen cabinet. He pulled his knees onto his chest, trying to protect himself from the alpha. He was shaking and there was a puddle of tears in his eyes. Namjoon almost having a break down out of terror and embarrassment.

"Nam - Namjoon, I -"

Namjoon shook his head, hugging his knees tightly afraid that Yoongi will come closer. This is too much for him. To be alone with the alpha makes his heart aching. The fact that Yoongi hates him and he is his mate, makes Namjoon couldn't bear the emotional distress.

It's always been painful being a rejected mate. Namjoon had been going through the pain by himself. He didn't know how he had survived the turmoil but he had keeps himself distance with the alpha. The pain will become more prominent if they were too close or they touched each other. The rejection was like fire, burning inside Namjoon ferociously.

"No - no - no! Don't - don't come near me!" Namjoon pleads with his strained voice without looking at Yoongi; hiding his head in between of his knees.

Yoongi was taken aback and for some odd reason, there's something pierced into his heart. Yoongi hissed and touched his clothed chest at the sudden discomfort.

_What's wrong with him? Why does he feel so sad seeing Namjoon like this?_

His inner wolf howling in sadness too. _What's wrong with us, Suga?_ He asked his wolf. But there's no answer to it.

"Namjoon, don't be afraid. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm - I'm just trying to help you. Okay?" coaxed Yoongi as he was really concern about Namjoon's bleeding hand. The blood didn't stop and starts to trickle on the floor.

Namjoon sniffs as he slowly lifts up his head to see Yoongi. He can see the concern on his face but Namjoon is hesitant to accept his offer. Yoongi never treated him this nice before. Yoongi always acted so cold and gives him this eerie stare each time their eyes meet with each other. Yoongi hates him.

"You hates me," mumbled Namjoon out of sudden. Which he actually intended to say it inside his mind only.

Yoongi was taken aback at the statement. "What?"

Namjoon lips quiver as his tears cascade through his eyelashes like a river. "You hates me. Why do you want to help me?" repeats Namjoon with a little bit of courage. He didn't know where did it come but he just speaks his mind for the first time.

Yoongi clears his throat before his eyes transfixed on Namjoon's beautiful hazelnut orbs. The eyes were glazed with tears, shining gorgeously and Yoongi can feel his pulsating heartbeat.

"Who said that I hate you?" Yoongi asked the omega.

Namjoon bites his lips at the question. Indeed the alpha never mentioned to him that he hates Namjoon. But Namjoon wasn't stupid to know the alpha despise him. He can see it clearly through his piercing gaze. Yoongi never talked to him nor ever smile to him. Yoongi just ignores his existence.

Yoongi watched how Namjoon gnawed his lower lips. And maybe he's been doing it too harsh that his plump lips start to bleed.

"Don't do that!" he said sternly.

Namjoon's heart jumped out at the alpha's voice. "Do - do what?" he asked timidly.

Yoongi sighed before he moved his hand towards Namjoon. Namjoon flinched at the sudden act, frozen in his place when Yoongi gently pulls his chewed lips from the teeth with his thumb. Namjoon's body tensed at the touch as if he was been electrified by the soft touch.

"This. You bite too hard that it's bleeding." Yoongi said while he brushes the blood from Namjoon's plump lips. Yoongi is stunned to know how soft the lips and he had the urge to kiss the succulent lips. He was shocked that he even had such thought about Namjoon.

_Pervert alpha!_ Suga sneered at him. _Shut up!_ He scolds his wolf for the derision remarks.

Namjoon can feel how his face flushed and the warm sensation flooded his entire body. He cocked his head to the side, too embarrassed to look at Yoongi. He can feel the sharp stare of the alpha right now. Namjoon was fidgeting and he didn't feel comfortable sitting on the floor with Yoongi in front of him like this.

Yoongi swooning when he saw the tinge of pink on Namjoon's cheek. It was the first time ever he saw such expression from the younger and he looks beautiful. Yoongi couldn't deny the younger's charm.

Yoongi eyes on Namjoon beautiful hazelnut orbs to his button nose and stopped for a few seconds on his plump lips. It's so pudgy and soft that Yoongi almost touched on the fleshy meat. He took a deep breath before his eyes move to his exposed shoulder. The skin is so smooth and enticing. Yoongi almost lost his mind when he admires Namjoon's perfect body and faces.

However, he grimaced when he saw the bloodied hand of the younger. It must be painful but Namjoon seems didn't pay any attention to his injury.

"I think we need to clean up your hand," he said while pointing at it.

Namjoon fretted before he averted his eyes to his own hand. He sucked his breath when he saw the crimson red blood covering all over his hand.

"Don't you feel any pain?" asked Yoongi curiously.

Namjoon huffed. "I had worse than this." He answered bluntly. He didn't realize that its managed to make Yoongi frowning in confusion.

"Worst?"

Namjoon then realized he had slipped his tongue. He looks at Yoongi who seems curious to know more about his story. Namjoon clears his throat as he feels the air is a little bit chilly. It's the awkward moment when you didn't want to talk about it but that person insisting for you to spill the bean - by way of staring at you and he won't stop until you say it.

"Did someone hurt you, Namjoon?" Yoongi asked, a little bit persistent. He can see how the younger squirm and avoiding his gaze. As if he was hiding something.

Namjoon gulped. He can't tell Yoongi that he had felt the worst pain ever in his life when Yoongi subconsciously rejected him as his mate. Yoongi didn't even know that Namjoon is his fated mate. And if he ever realizes about it, Yoongi will hate him more than he does right now.

_What will Yoongi say if he says he is the one that causes the pain in his heart?_

Namjoon couldn't imagine the consequences if he tells the truth. For him to be rejected before he ever confessed he is Yoongi's mate had caused the excruciating pain to him.

_How much pain he shall endure if Yoongi says it to his face? That he didn't want Namjoon as his mate?_ Namjoon will die broken-hearted. A rejected mate won't last long without his alpha.

"I'm - I'm not - well - you know - "

"Did Hyunwoo hurt you?" asked Yoongi in an accusatory tone. He had his mind that Hyunwoo might have done something bad to Namjoon. He knows the arrogant alpha had been bullying Namjoon. Despite he despises the act but Yoongi didn't say anything because Seokjin didn't want him to interfere. Seokjin wants Namjoon to deal with the problem by himself. Which Yoongi can't come into an agreement with.

Yoongi notices how cold Seokjin had been treating his little brother. He didn't care at all about Namjoon well being. He lets everyone makes fun of Namjoon, bullying him non-stop and doing the nasty thing to him. Seokjin ignored everything as if Namjoon is a stranger.

Yoongi didn't know the reason for it, but from his own perspective, Seokjin dislikes the fact that Namjoon had presented as an omega. Well, everyone was shocked when it's happening. Namjoon didn't look like an omega at that time. He was tall and muscles built. People expected him to present as an alpha or a beta.

Namjoon was startled to hear Hyunwoo's name been mentioned by Yoongi. He had the nerve-wracking when he reminisced how Hyunwoo had continuously bullied him all these years. From the nasty comments until the physical injury inflicted by the alpha.

"I can help you if you tell me the truth, " continue Yoongi when Namjoon seems to be hesitant to tell him.

Namjoon shook his head. "No. No one shall - shall help me," he answered almost whispering.

Yoongi frowned as he can hear the answer. "Why?" he urged.

Namjoon fiddling his fingers in nervousness. "I'm - I'm okay. No need for help. I can manage it myself..."

Yoongi was about to retaliate but when he saw Namjoon keeps wincing in pain, he ignored his intention. Yoongi sighed before he gets up and went to the bathroom nearby.

Namjoon was confused at the sudden disappearance, pouted thinking that Yoongi had left him alone. Namjoon leaned on the cabinet and stare at his injured hand. The cut was deep and the blood still oozing out from it.

"The pain cannot be compared with the pain in my heart..." mumbled Namjoon as his eyes glazed with more tears.

He still remembers the day. The day when Yoongi rejected him as his mate. It wasn't intended though, but Namjoon finally realized that Yoongi will never choose him as his luna.

Namjoon presented as an omega on his fifteen birthday. Everyone was shocked at the moment as no one in his family expected as such. They weren't prepared for it. There's no hint or sign that Namjoon will present as an omega.

Namjoon can see the disappointment on his father's face at that time. He said nothing at all, locking himself in his working room. His mother was dumbfounded at first but she tried her best to be supportive towards Namjoon. But Namjoon knows deep down inside her heart, she was unhappy too.

Namjoon was heartbroken. He cried all night long, feeling sad that he had let down his parent - his father particularly. Its been the dream of his father that he will be the second command in the pack, standing side by side Seokjin when his brother took the place of his father as the leader of Red Moon pack.

So much dream. So many hopes. Everything goes downhill. Everything was shattered. Namjoon didn't meet the expectation of his father's ambitious vision for the pack. As a result of that, his youngest brother Taehyung took over his place. And Namjoon can see the frustration and anger in the eyes of the youngest.

Taehyung is a free spirit young boy. He didn't want to lead the pack. He had his own dream, traveling all over the world for modeling. He wanted to be a famous model. He dreams of being an actor too. Taehyung didn't want to be grounded around the pack. Namjoon destroyed his beautiful dream.

Seokjin, Taehyung, and Namjoon. They used to be together all the time. Playing, studying, hanging out, and everything. Their bond as brothers was really strong. They love each other so much. But it'd changed in a single night.

Seokjin and Taehyung refused to be with him anymore. As if, he didn't belong with them. Seokjin and Taehyung didn't feel comfortable around him because of his new status as an omega. He becomes the black sheep of the family - being ignored and outcast. His father doesn't even lay his eyes on him anymore.

Namjoon didn't foresee the situation will become worse each day. Still adapting to the new transitions in his life, dealing with his family's loathes, then people around him start to ridicule Namjoon as well.

It is rare for a male to present as an omega. Omega is the weakest subgender, commonly associated with female omega. They were always been considered as vulnerable, delicate and fragile. They need to depend on the alpha to protect them in the society.

Omega didn't possess a high status in society. Their main roles and duties in a pack are to nurture and to educate the children. They didn't play any important role in the political, economy and social life. Some even think that omega only for sexual purposes. To entertain the alpha and to give birth to the future generation.

Namjoon couldn't run from the same stigma, confined to such a role for his entire life. Since he had presented as the omega, it has become the understanding of everyone that he is now able to conceive like another female omega. It's a unique physic owned by a male omega. It's unprecedented but also feasible.

When Namjoon being bullied by his schoolmates because of his new status as omega, Seokjin and Taehyung said nothing to it. They didn't even try to protect their innocent brother. Basically, the two had turned their ears deaf. They choose to close their eyes, pretended they didn't see any of the evil act. They were embarrassed that they have an omega brother.

Namjoon used to be in the same group with Seokjin and his friends - Yoongi and Hoseok. They were only one year apart so they easily clicked together. Namjoon likes how Yoongi and Hoseok always treat him nicely - pampering him with all the love and affection. Like a little brother.

Of course, as cliché, as it is, Yoongi and Hoseok start to distance themselves when Namjoon presented as an omega. It's become very awkward between them. They end up didn't speak to each other afterward. Namjoon notices the nasty look they give him whenever he meets with them.

But Namjoon doesn't foresee something horrendous will come into his life - like a hurricane and swept off every single strength he had been holding on to. It's the day after his sixteenth birthday when Yoongi came to his house to see Seokjin. Namjoon is the one who opened the door and Monnie immediately shouted 'mate'. Namjoon was flabbergasted at the revelation, looking at Yoongi bewildered.

Namjoon didn't expect that his brother's best friend is his fated alpha. Namjoon was excited and scared at the same time. He always like Yoongi. He's a nice guy and always treats Namjoon like a little brother. Yoongi might appear as cold and grumpy, but the alpha is a warm person once you get to know him.

But Namjoon's dream to be with his alpha was shattered into pieces when he heard Yoongi's thought about him. It was accidental and Namjoon didn't mean to eavesdrop. Yoongi was having a conversation with Seokjin and Hoseok at the living room when he gets down through the stairs.

"I'd heard that if an omega had reached the age of sixteen, they will find their alpha," said Hoseok in the middle of their conversation. It was out of nowhere actually but it just slipped through his hearty lips.

"Yeah, sort of. It's the bond created between mates," confirmed Seokjin.

"Well, did Namjoon meet with his alpha yet?" asked Hoseok while he wiggles his brows comically.

Seokjin squinted his eyes towards the male and scoffs at his playful demeanor. Meanwhile, Yoongi rolled his eyes in irritation at Hoseok childish antics.

"What are you trying to say, Hobi?" asked Seokjin with a gruff voice. Dislike how Namjoon's name been suddenly mentioned by the alpha.

Hobi grinned. "I just wanna know. It's his birthday yesterday. Right? I thought he might found his alpha," explained Hoseok.

Seokjin was taken aback when he realized that he had forgotten about Namjoon's birthday. Usually, his mother had a very busy day preparing for the celebration every year. But since Namjoon presented last year, everything is in chaos and everyone seems overlooked about it.

Seokjin wonders how does Namjoon's feel about this. Previously, their family will wait until its twelve in the midnight and barged into his room to wake him up with a loud 'happy birthday' greeting. Namjoon will groan as his sleep been disturbed but at the same time, he will be smiling sheepishly because he is happy with the birthday wish.

"I - I don't know, " said Seokjin flatly. A little bit guilty that no one remembered his birthday.

Hoseok brows pucker at the response. "You didn't talk to him yet?" asked him.

Seokjin didn't answer as he blankly stares at his feet. He feels the guilt start to creep in. But at the same time, he feels frustrated about the whole thing. Namjoon being an omega was unforeseen circumstances. And their relationship drifted away afterward.

It feels weird to be around Namjoon when Seokjin can smell his prominent scent peaches and cream. An omega always has the sweet and delicate scent that will entice the alpha's nostril. It will cause a delirious effect to alpha, especially the mate.

Seokjin didn't like how his strong and manly brother, now turn into a soft and shy omega. He acted like a female omega and when he first transformed into a werewolf, he is shocked to see the white furs. It's uncommon for a male werewolf to have a white fur, except for the she-wolf.

Seokjin didn't fond of the new transformation. It's weird to see in his wolf form when almost of them were in brown and black furs. Not that he hates Namjoon but he was still adapting with Namjoon new look. Which he didn't expect to take years in doing so. Time does fly so fast.

"So, Seokjin -"

Seokjin cocked his head when Hoseok cuts through his deep trance. "What?" he asked with irritation.

"Do you mind if one of us is Namjoon's alpha?" Hoseok asked in a suggestive tone while he intensely stares at Seokjin.

Seokjin eyes widen at the sudden question, looking at Hoseok incredulously. "What the -"

"I said if Seokjin," interrupt Hoseok.

Yoongi scoffs at Hoseok's audacity but at the same time waiting for Seokjin to answer. Anticipate in listening to his bestfriend answer.

Seokjin huffed in annoyance and leaned his back on the couch. He couldn't answer the question right away. He didn't expect for Hoseok to ask him as such. He was flabbergasted and never had it comes across to his mind before.

"Do you mind, Seokjin?" repeats Hoseok after Seokjin just keep quiet. Impatient to know the answer.

Seokjin glares at Hoseok as he starts to feel the rage for the continuous provocation. "Why are you asking this, Hobi? Are you interested in Namjoon? Why? Because he is now an Omega so you'd changed the way you look at him? You feel attracted to him sexually? Did you want to mate with him? Do you want to claim him as your omega? Make used of him to fulfill your filthy hormones? Is that why you're asking me this stupid question?" lashed Seokjin, venom leeching off his words.

Hoseok cowered on his seat when he meets with Seokjin's piercing gaze. His dominant alpha is glaring at him like he wanted to rip out Hoseok's flesh. Hoseok gulped in terror thinking the future leader of the pack is going to kill him for merely asking a simple question.

Hoseok raised both of his hand in defeat. "Woah, there! No need to be mad bro. I'm just asking though. No harms intended," he pleads in a shaking voice.

Seokjin let out a low growl while he continues to bare his teeth - to show who's in charge in the room. Hoseok and Yoongi scrunched their nose at the ominous power, fixated on the seat; shivering.

"Calm - calm down Jin. Hoseok didn't have any intention to -"

Seokjin snapped his head to Yoongi with a murderous stare. "Are you interested in Namjoon too, Yoongi?" he asked with an accusatory tone. His eyes like a dagger stabbing the small alpha.

Yoongi chuckles nervously at the allegation. "Yah! How could you - are you crazy?" he shrieked. "Namjoon? Really? I don't like him that way, Jin! He - he can't be my mate. I - I don't like a guy for God sake! If I were to choose a male for mate, definitely not Namjoon! It - it must be someone like Jimin..." gushed Yoongi as he anxiously explaining himself to Seokjin.

Namjoon leaned on the wall, listening to the conversation with teary eyes. He fisted his clothed chest when he can feel a pang of pain over his heart. He gasped silently when it's pounding so hard and he was choking for breath.

Namjoon quickly covered his mouth with his palm and immediately run to his room without the three realized his early presence. Namjoon slammed the door as he continues to muffle his cry. Namjoon throws himself to the bed and groaned in pain when his body was burning like fire.

"It - it hurts..." mumbled Namjoon when the jabbing pain over his heart become unbearable. He curled to his side like a fetal trying to settle down the pain. But nothing was helping to sooth it.

His whole body was sweating and the clothes now stick to his body like a second skin. Namjoon is wheezing, gasping for air when he feels his throat tightened as if someone is strangling his neck.

_No! What happened - what happened to me?_

Namjoon howled when another pain hits his chest.

_I don't like Namjoon!_

Another pain.

_He's not my mate!_

Namjoon rolled on his bed wildly. Monnie is whimpering inside him. They both experiencing the same pain and suffering.

_I'll choose Jimin over Namjoon!_

Namjoon screamed his lung out when he felt someone had ripped out his heart from the ribcage. Namjoon didn't realize his voice echoing in the house, making everyone to shock at the blood-curdling scream. Namjoon coughed out blood, splattered all over his blanket and the last thing he remembered before he lost his consciousness was someone banged on his door.

Namjoon didn't know at that time the immerse pain was because he has been rejected by his own alpha. He almost died that day. He was out for almost a week before he woke up in the hospital. He can see his parent sad faces and how their eye bags darken. Seokjin and Taehyung were there too, looking very gloomy and sullen.

No one knows the reason for his collapse. He refuses to tell anything, leaving his parent frustrated at him. The doctor said he was having emotional distress that affected his body. He becomes weaker since the day, always run down with fever and his body starts to stop growing. He looks so fragile and small - a typical image of an omega.

Namjoon had read a book '**Autonomy of Alpha and Omega: Law of Mate'** written by some weird dude with white hair and a black beard. His picture was at the back of book and Namjoon despise his cunning look on it. Namjoon took the book with him somewhere in the hidden corner of the library before he sits down on the floor comfortably.

Namjoon jumped on **Chapter 12: Mate by Fate**. He read the paragraph and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes trailed over the printed words.

_'When an omega reached the age of puberty, sixteen years old, he or she will find their fated mate once they meet them with their own eyes. Their wolf will recognize their alpha instantly and will scream 'mate' through the mind link. However, an alpha only able to find his mate only when they reached the age of eighteen. The process is similar to the omega, and they will recognize their own Luna. As such, the omega needs to wait for their alpha before the alpha attained the age of puberty. When they had met with each other, the alpha can mate with the omega, claiming them by a mating bite over the omega's scent gland. Once mated, they will be bonded together in terms of emotional and physical. They will taste each other emotion, pain and can talk through their mind link. This is a sacred bond between the alpha and the omega.'_

Namjoon shuddered at the information, taking a deep breath before he continues to read in the second paragraph.

_'What happens if the alpha refuses to acknowledge the omega as their mate? If omega is rejected by his or her alpha, the bond will be at stake. The effect of the rejection will be bear by both alpha and omega. However, the omega will face the consequences harder. Usually, a rejected omega cannot survive the pain and eventually will die shortly after the rejection takes over. In the worst situation of rejection, the omega will turn into feral. It is a rare case that an omega can go through the pain for a long period.'_

Namjoon bites his lips and touched his heart. The pain was still there but its much better from the first time he's having it. But it doesn't mean that he was totally fine. He knew how much the rejection had taken a toll over his body. He was holding himself so much, trying to move on even though he can't even go to sleep before he screamed out of the pain. He keeps on having the same nightmare, how his mate cruelly said to his face that he hates him.

Namjoon averted back his eyes to the open book. _'The pain can be reversed back if the alpha ratified the rejected omega.'_

Namjoon lips quiver as his tears drop onto the paper. He knows it's a zero chance for Yoongi to like him back. Namjoon had compromised with his wolf that both of them won't be with their fated alpha. They will die in sorrow and unmated.

_Who will like an omega like him, though?_  
  
  
  
  
  


"Namjoon?"

Namjoon flinched when he heard Yoongi's voice. He wheezed when he realized the alpha is still here. His eyes dropped to his hand where he can see a medical kit on it.

"Get up, I want to clean up the wound," said Yoongi.

Namjoon shook his head. "No - no it's okay. I can do - do this myself -"

"Get up Namjoon!"

Namjoon's body froze at the alpha's tone, looking at Yoongi with quivering eyes. A soft sob slipped through his plump lips. He had made his alpha mad at him. He had disappointed his alpha with his own flaws.

"Yah, why are you crying??" shrieked Yoongi, mortified to see the tears rolling down from Namjoon's face.

Namjoon can't control his tears. He tried to wipe off the droplet but it still rundown from the dam endlessly. "Sorry - sorry - I - I -"

Yoongi scratched the back of his neck, feeling confused at the current situation. He didn't have any intention to make Namjoon cry though. Yoongi hissed when he saw Namjoon's face now painted with red - his blood; when he wipes his tears with his injured hand.

Yoongi catches the bloodied hand, stopping Namjoon to touch his face further. Namjoon's doe eyes look at Yoongi, bewildered at the touch.

"Stop rubbing your face with this hand. The blood is all over your face now!" states Yoongi. He then yanked Namjoon's hand, hoisting up his body. Namjoon almost tumbled at the abrupt gesture but Yoongi managed to grab the omega over his waist.

Yoongi's heartbeat promptly escalated at the close proximity. Namjoon's warm breath softly hit his face. When their eyes meet with each other, Yoongi can feel his pulsating heartbeat. Namjoon's hazelnut eyes shimmering with tears but looking so beautiful. Yoongi's eyes trailed down over Namjoon's cute button nose before it stops at his plump lips - slightly parted.

Yoongi inhaled and exhale heavily at the view, slowly downing at the provocative lips. Yoongi didn't know his intense stares has resulted in Namjoon's body to twitch and his knees buckled down. Yoongi tightens his grip on Namjoon's waist further. Their chest now pressed to each other. They can feel the heartbeat through the clothes.

"Hy - hyung..."

Yoongi clears his throat and slowly loosen up his hand over Namjoon's body. "You - you have a slim waist, " he commented bluntly.

"Wh - what?"

Yoongi chuckles nervously and he dismissed Namjoon quizzical look - leaving him more agitated. Yoongi hauled Namjoon to the living room, forcing him to sit before he sits on his side. Yoongi gives him a wet towel for him to clean up the bloodstain on his face.

Namjoon stares how Yoongi rummaging through the medical kits, reading one by one the creams in there and a few bottles with a frown. He seems didn't understand the medicine and its use.

Namjoon chuckles at his act before he took the cream on Yoongi's hand. "This is for the eyes," he said before he takes another one in the box. "Use this!" he shoved the cream to Yoongi.

Yoongi was taken aback a little bit. "How did you know?"

Namjoon shrugs. "I always hurt myself so I've learned what's medicine is used for which injury..." he answered nonchalantly.

Yoongi looks at the omega. "Did you always hurt yourself?"

Namjoon didn't answer. He watched how Yoongi cleans up his blood with the cotton. He grimaced when he saw the deep cut on his palm. Namjoon hissed in pain when the alcohol touched his wound. Yoongi mouthed a silent 'sorry' and Namjoon just smile at him.

Yoongi put the antibiotic cream carefully to the cut. He draped Namjoon's hand with the bandage and had a pleasing smile after he managed to finish it. Namjoon looks at his hand with amazement.

"This is nice. I barely bandage my injury perfectly like this before, " Namjoon said. It was the darndest thing ever in his life.

Yoongi arched his brows. This is the second time Namjoon talk about his constant injuries. "Namjoon, can I ask you something?"

Namjoon looks at the alpha and nods his head.

"Did the boys ever hurt you physically?"

Namjoon's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't meet with Yoongi sharp eyes and he starts to fiddles with his fingers anxiously. "Nn - no..." he mumbled, almost whispering.

Yoongi can hear the dubious answer. He cocked his head to the side, disputing the sensibility of the response. Yoongi knows the truth. How Namjoon always being bullied by the boys at the school. Especially Hyunwoo and his friends.

He didn't know at what extend the bullying was because Seokjin didn't care too much about it. Saying that Namjoon can handle that by himself and there's nothing serious about it. But Yoongi doubts it. Not that he never saw how Namjoon had few bruises over his face, scratches on his arms and sometimes he was limping while he walks.

Yoongi is confident that there was some physical harm involved. Regardless of that, he didn't have the right to voice out his concern. Seokjin had given them the warning not to get involved with Namjoon's personal matters.

"You know you can ask for help if you need it right?" pursue Yoongi after Namjoon still didn't want to share his story.

Namjoon hummed. "I'm fine. I can - can handle it. It's not that serious. And I'm already used to it. They had been bothering me since middle school so - so there's nothing new to it, " he said timidly.

Yoongi can feel his heart aching when he heard the statement. The smile carved by Namjoon doesn't look genuine to him. As if he was trying to hold himself. But the glassy eyes tells him everything. Namjoon is suffering. And he was all alone.

Yoongi didn't know what's went wrong between them. They were a lot closer when they were younger. Namjoon used to play with them and everyone like the cute and chubby Namjoon. He was adorable when he always tag along with Seokjin. They love to pamper the youngest.

"I thought you hate me."

Yoongi's head snapped abruptly at the comment, looking at Namjoon with a shock expression. "What?"

Namjoon chews his lower lips nervously. "All of you hates me, " states Namjoon.

"Who?"

Namjoon rolled his eyes at the question. _Is he dumb or pretending to be dumb?_ He scoffs at the act but still gives his answer. "You, Hobi-hyung and Jin-hyung. Taetae also hates me. Basically, everyone hates me..."

"That's not true!" refute Yoongi emotionally.

Namjoon snickered. "If ignoring me all these years didn't consider as hate, I don't know how to call it, " he said cynically with half-hearted laughter.

Yoongi was baffled at the remarks, looking at Namjoon stoic expression. The omega looks calm when he uttered those words. As if it didn't have any effect on him anymore. As if he was adapted to feel like that.

"Namjoon, you know that's not -"

"What are you doing here Yoongi?"

Yoongi was surprised at the sudden interruption, cocked his head to the owner of the voice. In front of him, there's Seokjin and Hoseok, looking at him with a frown on their faces. Yoongi glanced at Namjoon through his peripheral vision and he notices how the younger is squirming on the couch.

"Hi, Jin! Hi, Hoseok!" he greets awkwardly. "I'm waiting for you when Namjoon came down and hurt his hand," he proceeds to explain while he pointed at Namjoon bandaged hand.

Seokjin frowned deeper when he looks at Namjoon. Seokjin squinted his eyes when he catches a glimpse of what is Namjoon wearing right now. Seokjin instantly growls, deriving everyone to flinch at the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Go upstairs!" Seokjin commanded through his alpha voice.

Namjoon shook at the venom in his voice and stares at his brother cowardly. "Hy - hyung - I - I -"

Seokjin grits his teeth in anger and yanked Namjoon's forearm harshly - forcing the omega to stand up. "Go. Upstairs. Namjoon!"

Namjoon whined at the harsh grip and didn't wait any longer before he practically runs towards his room in fear. Seokjin watched over Namjoon until he can hear the doors been slammed loudly.

"Why did you do that?"

Seokjin snapped his head at Yoongi, looking at the alpha with his fierce stare. "He's my brother and I can do whatever I want!" he sneered.

Yoongi scoffed at the answer. "I didn't know that you considered yourself as his brother all this while!" he retorts back, mocking the alpha.

Seokjin lurched forward and grabbed Yoongi on his collar. Yoongi eyes widen at the motion and clutched his two hands over Seokjin's.

"What the hell are you two doing??" shouted Hoseok, being shocked to see the two male alphas almost break into a fight.

Yoongi smirked as he saw Seokjin's tight jaw and red face. "Why? Am I wrong to say like that? You never care about him before," provoke Yoongi.

"Yoongi, you're not helping yourself - "

"Don't you dare to look at him with your filthy eyes, Yoongi! I won't allow you to lay a finger over him!" threats Seokjin.

Hoseok sighed at the two bickerings. Knowing that he didn't have the power to stop the alphas. Hoseok groaned in annoyance as the two keeps ignoring him. He slumps on the couch, crossing his arms to his chest and just watched the two with frustration. He wishes there's a popcorn he can eat while enjoying himself watching the drama.

Yoongi grinned at the warning. "Why are you so concern about it, Jin? You never say a word when Hyunwoo touched your brother. You let him called Namjoon with all those nasty words. You ignored him when Hyunwoo hits Namjoon. Why do you care how I look at Namjoon or when I touched him?" states Yoongi.

Seokjin hits the realization after the statement, loosen his grips over Yoongi's collar. He gently pushed the alpha's chest and pacing back and forth restlessly. He cards his fingers through his hair, feeling subjugated at the reality.

Yoongi huffed seeing how Seokjin reacted to his words. He didn't mean to blame Seokjin or to provoke his anger but Seokjin needs to know the truth. How his attitude towards Namjoon had cost him gravely.

"Hyunwoo hits him?" Seokjin asked with disbelief.

Yoongi arched his brows. "Are you kidding me?!"

Seokjin let out a short guttural sound. "I - I didn't know its that bad, " he answered in exasperation. "He hits Namjoon? Like physically hurt him?" he asked back.

Yoongi chided at Seokjin's attitude. "You should've known better, Jin. You're his brother. You lived together. You should notice if he's being injured or not..." Yoongi derided.

"Hyunwoo really hits him?" Hoseok interrupt. He also shocked to hear the news from Yoongi. He knew Namjoon being bullied at school but he didn't expect the things had gone out of hand.

Yoongi shrugs. "I asked Namjoon but he denied it. I said he can ask any of us for help. Do you know what he said to me? He used to it already. He'd been bullied since middle school. There's nothing new about it, " tell Yoongi. Rage slowly building up thinking how Namjoon faced all the bullying by himself.

"He should tell us! Or me!" burst Seokjin in frustration.

Yoongi laughed in a mocking way. "Tell us? He thought we hate him, Jin!"

"What??" Seokjin was shocked. He looks at Yoongi with incredulity. "Hate? Why did he - why he thinks like that?"

Yoongi let out a huff at the question, shaking his head as he also didn't have the answer. Hate is a big word and easily misunderstood. It's a thin line between dislike. You might dislike something but it doesn't mean you hate it.

"To be honest, we acted like we hate him, you know..."

Seokjin and Yoongi tilted their head towards Hoseok who looks at them with a raise brows.

"As far as I'm concern, after he was presented as an omega, we didn't talk or hang out with him anymore. Well, basically you didn't want him to be around us anymore, Jin" said Hoseok while he emphasized more on 'Jin' name.

Seokjin furrowed at the accusation. "No I'm not!" he rebuts.

"Yes you are, Jin!" agreed Yoongi.

Seokjin groaned at his two friends. "When did I said that?"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "If I to quote your words -" Hoseok stare at Seokjin and gesticulate his fingers on the air for quoting Seokjin's words. "You said '_Namjoon cannot be with us anymore because he's an omega. He shouldn't be hanging around in a group of alpha_' - you clearly said that to us, Jin," tells Hoseok.

Yoongi agreed with the quotes, looking at Seokjin, waiting for the alpha to response at the allegation. He can see the changes in Seokjin's face. From confused to realization. Seems that he is now remembered his own words.

"Well that - that's because I - I want to protect him!" gushed Seokjin desperately.

"Protect?" Yoongi and Hoseok said at the same time. "From what?" continue Yoongi.

Seokjin sighed. "Come on guys. Namjoon presented as omega is beyond our expectation. We didn't see it coming. We didn't prepare for that. And both of you - you two -" Seokjin halted for a second, pointing at his two friends with a little bit angry.

"What?" Yoongi and Hoseok asked impatiently.

"You two were looking at him like you want to pounce over him on the spot! I can see your eyes dilated when you smell his scent, Yoongi!" said Seokjin as his jaws moved intensely.

Yoongi was taken aback at the accusation. Didn't expect for Seokjin to drop the bomb out of nowhere. Yoongi eyes averted to Hoseok where he can see Hoseok's shocked expression.

"You like Namjoon?" Hoseok raises a further question.

"Yah! What - what are you talking about? I'm - I'm not - come on guys - why are you accusing me like this? Namjoon he - he is like my own brother - I won't -"

"Oh my God! You like Namjoon, " indicted Hoseok, covering his open mouth with his hand.

"Wait! I didn't say that Hobi!" Yoongi shrieked, trying to defend himself.

Hoseok shrugs at the feedback didn't believe at Yoongi's denial. He can see clearly through his reaction.

Seokjin eyes on Yoongi as he keeps on mumbling how he didn't like Namjoon and everyone had got the wrong idea about him and Namjoon.

"I don't want any of you to lead Namjoon over something uncertain. Especially you Yoongi! You are going to be eighteen next month and you'll find your own mate. If you giving the false hope to Namjoon, you'll break his heart!" reprimanded Seokjin sternly.

Yoongi is stunned at the words. It's sounded like a warning to him and Yoongi can't help from feeling the tension in him. Seokjin looks so serious and his words bear the significance of what's may come if he ever tried to break Namjoon's heart.

"Jin, you know that I'm always thought Namjoon as my own brother. We grow up together for God sake!" Yoongi continues to rebut all the allegation.

"Is that an assurance that you won't fall in love with Namjoon?" ask Hoseok.

Yoongi gulped.

"What will you do if Namjoon is your mate? Will you reject him since you didn't like him? You know it's considered as incest if you fall in love with your brother, right?" invoked Hoseok further.

"That's - that's -"

"You should take this into consideration Yoongi. There's a possibility that Namjoon can be your future mate. What will you do when the times come?" states Hoseok on a serious note.

Yoongi couldn't give a definite answer to Hoseok arguments. Actually, never in his life he ever thinks that Namjoon could be his future mate. Despite he always preferred a male to be his life partner, not for once he contemplated that Namjoon will be the one.

_Namjoon? His mate? _

And for an unknown reason, he can feel his heart thumping louder - beating out of the ordinary course when he thinks about Namjoon and how beautiful the omega in his arm before.  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokjin glanced at the table where he can see his parent and Taehyung were enjoying the dinner. Seokjin flicked his eyes toward the empty seat in front of him. A seat that usually occupied by his omega brother, Namjoon. But he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't come down for dinner.

In fact, he didn't get out from his room since lunch, after the commotion between him and the younger. He thought Namjoon is sulking at him for treating him that way in front of Yoongi and Hoseok.

Seokjin let out a deep sigh, having remorse feeling for his harsh action. Namjoon has a valid reason to be mad at him. But Seokjin bet to differ. Namjoon never shows his feeling in such a way, always listen and obey everyone in the house. For him not to have dinner was something odd.

_Maybe I'm being too harsh towards him._

Seokjin scowled thinking how hard his hand gripping over Namjoon's hand. An alpha strength is really distinct from the omega. He can inflict an injury with a simple touch if he didn't be careful. And he was a little bit mad that afternoon, so he might be using his strengths more than he should.

"Where's Namjoon?"

His father's deep and cold voice echoed at the dining table. He didn't even lift up his head when he asked the question, keeps on slicing the meat on his plate.

"Didn't he know that everyone is required to eat dinner together? This is the only time we have for family bonding." The father continues to say, using his alpha voice.

Everyone shivered at the autonomous aura lacing out through his voice. Seokjin peeked a glance at his mother and he can see the tension on her face. Her hands slightly trembling holding the fork and knife. Meanwhile, Taehyung's keep his head dangled down, too afraid to move even for an inch.

"I - I'll call him down," stutters Mrs. Kim.

"Don't move!"

Mrs. Kim stiffens on her seat.

"If he didn't want to eat, let him starve then. Don't leave food for him. He refused to eat then suits him!" Mr. Kim said fiercely.

Silence. No one dares to say anything. They even silently chomp their food. The tense around the dining table can be felt by everyone. It's a bone-chilling moment. No one speaks until they finished the dinner and Mr. Kim left the table for a meeting.

Taehyung released a relief sigh after his father left. He had been holding his breath for the whole time they were eating. "That was so intense!" he commented. He then abruptly left the table and goes up to his room.

Seokjin rolled his eyes at the childish attitude. Seokjin then stares at his mother, bringing all the plates to the sink without saying anything. Her face is red and she was about to cry. Seokjin's heart sunk at the view, knowing how much his mother had been enduring all this time.

Seokjin gets up and brings his plate to the sink, standing beside his mother. "Are you okay?" he asks with concern.

Mrs. Kim leaned on the counter, shaking her head for a few times and starts to weep in silent. "He didn't eat yet for today and - and your father - "

Seokjin placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Eomma..."

Mrs. Kim turned to face Seokjin and quickly grabbed on Seokjin's hand. She squeezed both of his son's hand firmly.

"Namjoon he - he's your brother, Jin. Omega or not, he's still your brother. You can see how everyone is behaving toward him. It's unfair to him. He didn't deserve to be outcast like this. He - he didn't choose to be an omega. Why does everyone put the blame on him? He's still young, Jin. He needs love, not hate!" she cried her heart out, spilling her concern and worry over her second son.

Seokjin bites his lips. "Eomma, don't worry too much. Namjoon can take care of himself. He's big enough to understand everything. We were trying to adapt to the changes in the house. Everything will be fine in the future..." he coaxed his mother.

But Seokjin didn't expect to see the rage on his mother's beautiful face when he finished his sentence. His mother cocked her head angrily, staring at Seokjin with wrath in her beautiful dark brown eyes. Seokjin immediately steps away from his mother - knowing the imminent danger from her scent of azalea.

"I always wonder why as his brother you failed to protect him, Seokjin!" Mrs. Kim feuds while gritting her teeth.

Seokjin hardly swallowed his fear. "Wh - what do you mean?"

"What kind of brother are you if you let someone bullied Namjoon right under your nose?" Mrs. Kim fiercely attacks his eldest son.

Seokjin brows pucker at the question, looking at his mother with a puzzled look. "Eomma, about that, Namjoon just being teased by his schoolmates, nothing serious -"

Seokjin wasn't able to speak his mind further when his mother smacked his face. Seokjin's eyes widen in shocked, gawking at his mother's flush face. This is the first time ever his mother had hits him. While growing up, his mother always being a passionate and loveable mother figure - treating her sons with tender and delicate.

"I can't believe you've said that, Seokjin. You know nothing that happens to Namjoon at school! It's not a tease if someone almost killed him!"

Seokjin gasped in horror when he heard the word 'kill' uttered by his mother. "What??"

"The school called me last week, Namjoon fainted at school after the lunch break. He was vomiting non-stop after some student spikes his drink with crushed pills. I need to take him to the hospital and the doctor pumped out the drug in his stomach..." explained Mrs. Kim, voice softer than before, weaken on each word as she tries to hold her agony tears.

Seokjin growled in anger listening to his mother's story. "Did appa knows about this?" he asked.

Mrs. Kim shook her head in defeat, letting her tears rolling down to her slim face. "Namjoon asked me not to. He's afraid that your appa will be mad at him again. How? How could he think like that, Jin? He was so fragile and afraid but he couldn't find the solace from his own family."

Seokjin squeezed shut his eyes at the heartbreaking statement, pulling his mother in an embrace. Mrs. Kim buried her face on the crook of Seokjin's nape, crying her heart out. Seokjin's arm draped his mother's small figure tightly.

"He - he doesn't look good, Jin-ah. The doctor - the doctor even say that he - he was too skinny for his height. He's all skin and bone and I was too afraid to hold his hand thinking how spindly it was in my hand. I'm so afraid I'll break him..."

Seokjin brushed his mother's long hair, feeling the silky smooth hair over his fingers. He couldn't believe what he just heard from his mother. He never knows how much Namjoon has been enduring all this time.

"Who did this to him? Did he told you who spikes his drink?" asked Seokjin with a gruff voice. His face had a darkened expression as he grits his teeth in anger.

Mrs. Kim shook her head weakly. "Namjoon refused to tell me anything. He just said it's some boys at his school. He has used to it..."

Seokjin growled further. "I know who did this to him. I'm gonna kill that bastard!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokjin watched Namjoon took out his bicycle from the garage. He scowled when he saw Namjoon's outfit of the day. He's wearing an oversized yellow hoodie, maybe two or three sizes bigger than his actual size, with skinny jeans that seem loose on his scrawny legs and a pair of red converse shoes.

Seokjin often thought that Namjoon just really like to wear oversize clothes. But after the conversation with his mother last night, Seokjin finally learned that Namjoon is emaciated. His body proportion didn't go well with his weight.

Seokjin gets out from the car and glanced at Taehyung who had a raised brow standing near the car. Seokjin ignored his confused look and approached his brother, Namjoon.

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon's body almost jumped out at the tedious voice. His heart was hammering as he slowly turned his head. He gulped when he saw his older brother is strolling towards him. His grip on the handle of the bicycle tighten and his hand became clammy on each Seokjin's step.

_Did I do something wrong? Did he want to scold me again for yesterday incident? _

Namjoon has all the negative thoughts inside his mind right now. His body shaking like a leaf. He didn't know why but Seokjin always makes him anxious. Maybe because he is his older brother or maybe because of his alpha's scent of tea and ginger.

"Leave the bicycle and ride with me to school!" Seokjin says sternly, more on command rather than an invitation.

Namjoon bits his lower lips, analyzing between to go with Seokjin or not. It's been a year that he didn't go to the school together with Seokjin and Taehyung. Despite being in the same school, Seokjin refused to give him the ride. Seokjin didn't like to be seen with him, knowing that the student will ridicule him for having an omega brother.

Seokjin chided at the long silence. "Put back your bike in the garage. We're getting late!" he said and leaves Namjoon dumbfounded - without even waiting for him to answer.

Namjoon looks at Seokjin, now walking away to the car. Namjoon flicked his eyes in turn between his bicycle and Seokjin. He knew he didn't have any option except to obey Seokjin's command. He exhaled a deep sigh, feeling vetoed by the surprising act of Seokjin. He rolled back his bicycle to the garage half-heartedly.

"Faster you egghead! We're late!"

Namjoon jerked at the shouting, quickly runs towards the car where Seokjin and Taehyung had been waiting for him. Namjoon hopped on the backseat, immediately feel the tense air inside of the vehicle. Mostly of Seokjin's scent and the small portion of Taehyung's - lemon mixed with thyme.

The drive to the school was awkward and inconvenient for the three. Seokjin keeps glancing on Namjoon through the mirror, noticing how the younger been fidgeting on his seat. He keeps on twitching with the hem of his sleeve that almost cover his hand up to his knuckles.

Seokjin couldn't deny that his brother looks really adorable that way. Wearing an oversized shirt like he wanted to hide in the bundle of big clothes. Seokjin is now fully aware that his mother was right about his body's proportion. He's too skinny for his height. It doesn't look healthy at all.

"Who did that to you?"

Namjoon jumped out from his seat at the sudden question, motioned his eyes towards Seokjin. Despite his eyes on the road while driving, Namjoon can feel the sharp stares of his brother.

"Wh - what do you - you mean?" he asked timidly. The question was random and vague, Namjoon couldn't decipher the reason for his brother to ask such a question to him.

Seokjin huffed. "Who spiked your drinks?" he asked again.

"Someone spiked your drinks? When? Who? Why?" Taehyung asked, apparently shocked at the revelation. He turned his body to peek over his brother, Namjoon.

Namjoon cowered in his seat, clutching on the seatbelt tightly. His eyes quiver around but avoided Seokjin and Taehyung.

"Give me the names!" urged Seokjin impatiently.

Namjoon breath hitched at the harsh tone. "Who - who told you?" he asked instead of answering Seokjin's.

Seokjin groaned in frustration, knowing that Namjoon purposely evading his question. "Eomma. Now answer my question!" he gushed.

Namjoon is debating with himself again. To tell the truth or to create an excuse. If he revealed the names, they will come back to him again. They will do something worse than this. Namjoon couldn't afford to face another physical injury. His body didn't do well for the past few days. He keeps on getting sick easily.

"Namjoon!"

"I - I don't -"

"Don't lie to me!" cuts Seokjin in rush. His voice turns to sharp-blade as he grits his teeth in rage. He kind of expecting for Namjoon to lie and it makes him disappointed when Namjoon had proven his instinct is right.

"Just gives me the name!"

The car's stopped abruptly, making Namjoon jolt up at the sudden movement. He looks around and realized that they had arrived at the school car parks. But Seokjin didn't turn off the engine yet and the door still securely locked. Namjoon anxiously gnaws his lips, clasping on the seatbelt dearly.

"Gives me the fucking name, Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin shouted in anger, using his alpha's voice.

Namjoon yelped in horror, looking at his older brother with a puddle of tears. His lips quiver as he uttered those names involved in the incident.

"Hyun - Hyunwoo, Wonho and - and Joohoen..."

With that, Seokjin unlocked the door and Namjoon scrambled from his seat and hastily get out from the car. He runs into the school building, didn't even turn around for once. As if he was afraid that Seokjin will kill him if he does so.

"Son of a bitch!!" Seokjin hits the steering out of anger, ignoring Taehyung who's still in the car.

"What is this all about, hyung?" asked Taehyung, still couldn't grasp the whole story.

Seokjin let out a disgruntled sound through his nose. "Eomma told me last night that someone put crushed pills in his drink last week. He fainted and the doctor needs to pump out the drugs from his stomach, " he said with a weary voice. As if he was holding himself from having a breakdown.

Taehyung's doe eyes widen at the disclosure, looking at his brother bewildered. "What the fuck? How dare they did that to him!! I'm so fucking killing that asshole!!'

Seokjin growled at the vulgar speech but he can't blame for Taehyung to react like that. After all, Namjoon is their brother. Seokjin couldn't stop himself from the guilt for being ignorant about Namjoon's situation. The fact that he had been shunning away Namjoon in his life for a year had become the biggest factor for this bullying.

He should've known that the student will start to pick on Namjoon when he was presented as an omega. A male omega is rare in a pack and usually, it's hard for the family to accept them. Omega has always been considered as weak and fragile - more onto female characteristic. Not to be feminism but this is the cruel world. Especially for the werewolf.

An omega male werewolf is an outcast in the pack. Because they were basically couldn't be at par with the alpha male - to lead and to protect the pack. They can't even go hunting with other alpha and beta because of their weak nature.

Nothing has changed in the modern world. The stigma is still intact in the new generation. Maybe they were more accepting than before but it still doesn't enough to stop the downgrading the male omega. Sad but true. Namjoon is self-evident of the orthodox sentiment.

Seokjin might not be a good brother to Namjoon before, but he wanted to redeem himself today. He wanted to give his all to protect his brother. Namjoon deserved the world and Seokjin will be giving the universe to him.

_Hyunwoo and his friends are going to pay for what they had done to Namjoon!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon was restless to be at the party. He didn't want to come here, readying himself to bury his lanky body underneath his blanket for the whole day. But his mother had forced him to come. When her attempt was failed, Seokjin came knocking on his door and asked him to get ready. Which Namjoon found out so hard to resist.

Namjoon pouted as he sits in the corner of the hall, a little bit distance from the other guests - hiding from all the strangers. Well, half of them were his own pack but still, it didn't give him the consolation to be here.

There's no valid reason for him to excuse himself from the party. It's Yoongi's eighteenth birthday. Yoongi had reached the age where he finally can be a true alpha. Moreover, he will find his mate, his fated luna today. That is the biggest concern of Namjoon.

That's mean Yoongi will know that Namjoon is his mate. And Yoongi will be disappointed to see him. Yoongi will hate him more than he already does. Yoongi is going to reject him officially. Namjoon didn't know whether his heart and his body can bear the pain of rejection anymore. He had been dealing with the pain for almost a year already.

However, rejection by alpha directly to the omega on his eighteen birthday will carry the worst pain ever. Namjoon will be devastated and the pain will kill him softly. Namjoon couldn't survive the rejection. He knows it and he actually getting ready for it. Pathetically.

"Namjoonie-hyung?"

Namjoon's trance was cut short at the voice and he lifts up his head to see the owner of it. It doesn't take him a second before his lips twitched into a smile when he saw the boy standing in front of him. His toothy grinned was adorable.

"Kookie!" Namjoon gets up from the chair and immediately engulfed the young boy into a tight hug. Kookie or his real name Jungkook giggles into Namjoon's ear and wrapped his arms on Namjoon's slim waist.

"I miss you, hyung, " Jungkook whispered.

Namjoon chuckles as he let go of his grip and stares on Jungkook's face. "I miss you too, Kookie..."

"What are you doing here alone, hyung? Why don't you hang out with our friends?" asked Jungkook while he beckons over the small group in the middle of the hall.

Namjoon darted his eyes in sync with Jungkook's gestures. Standing there were Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung. He heaved a sigh before he flicks back his eyes to Jungkook.

"I - I just need some time alone, " tells Namjoon, obviously lying. He feels pressured to be within the group. He didn't fit with them and he knows all of them will be awkward with his presence.

Namjoon glanced at his brother, Seokjin, who seems been discussing something serious with everyone. Namjoon didn't know what had happened to Hyunwoo and his two friends, but the trio didn't bother him at school anymore. In fact, everyone had left him alone and stop harassing him. Namjoon was grateful for that and he didn't have the time to thanks to his brother yet.

Namjoon had a lopsided smile thinking that Seokjin had been protecting him from the bullies. He feels appreciated and loved. Taehyung had shown some nice attitude to him too. Giving him his boxy smile and greeted him at school. Namjoon is happy with the upheavals.

"No, hyungie! I won't allow you to bellow in your self-thought like this!" protest Jungkook, putting a stop to Namjoon's short reverie.

Namjoon frowned at the words and squeaked when Jungkook hold his hand and forcefully dragged him from his hideout to the center of the hall - where his brother and friends gathered.

"No, Kookie! Please - please - don't - I - Kookie!" begged Namjoon desperately but the younger turn deaf to his pleading. As closer the distance they were at the group, his heartbeat escalated rapidly.

"Hey, guys!" Jungkook greets the group chirpily and everyone snapped their heads at the two almost simultaneously.

Everyone greets Jungkook with a jovial hi, and Namjoon couldn't look at any of them - head dangled down to the floor. He can feel how Jungkook clutched his hand tighten, interlace their fingers flawlessly.

"I found Namjoonie-hyung hiding at the corner so I dragged him with me!" Jungkook continues to talk cheerfully, ignoring how Namjoon's palm was sweating in his hand.

"That's great Kookie!"

Namjoon hoisted his head when he heard the response from Taehyung, looking at his little brother nervously. When he met with Taehyung's wide grin, Namjoon had a small smile on his face too.

Namjoon glanced at everyone slowly, searching for any discomfort in their expression but he can't find anything. Namjoon sighed in relief that he has been accepted to be a part of the group.

When Namjoon eyes fixated on Yoongi, his heart almost combusts at the piercing gaze shot by the alpha. Namjoon feels his throat dry when he swallowed, feeling uneasy at the unknown tense emitted by Yoongi.

As if Jungkook can smell the scent of distress from the omega, he let go of his hand and quickly placed his arm on Namjoon's shoulder and pulled him closer to his body. Namjoon yelp at the sudden gestures, looking at Jungkook incredulously.

"Koo - Kookie - what - what're you -"

Jungkook gripped harder to stop Namjoon from squirming further. "Lemme hold you like this hyungie. It's been a long time since we met. I missed you so much!" he said bluntly and gives Namjoon a quick peck on his cheek.

Namjoon gasped in horror at the kiss by the young alpha, covering his cheek with widen eyes as he looks at Jungkook. Jungkook innocently smiles at him while he wiggles his brows comically. And everyone was laughing at his antics, didn't bothered at all with the fact that the alpha had kissed him in front of everyone.

"Ah, Kookie always fond over Namjoonie since he was kid," said Hoseok with a light chuckle.

"I still remember the day when he said that he wanted to marry Namjoon when he's grown up, " adds Taehyung with a playful tone.

Jungkook sheepishly smiles while he nods his head, didn't even try to deny the allegation. Namjoon can feel how his face flushed at the continuous teasing when everyone keeps telling each other how Jungkook always likes him more than the others and how the younger always keeps following him around.

Namjoon's eyes once again meet with Yoongi's and his heart skipped a beat how his dark eyes dilated and murderously stares at Namjoon. Namjoon scrunched his nose when Yoongi's scent getting stronger.

Namjoon's trembled under the gaze, glancing over Jungkook at his side that still cheerfully chatting with the others about the good old days.

"Kook-ah, let - let me go," Namjoon whispered without breaking the eye contact with Yoongi. But Jungkook didn't hear his voice or he just chooses to ignore it.

"Kookie, please. Let me go..." Namjoon tried for the second time. His hand peered over Jungkook's hand, swatting his hand to let loose the grip but each time he's doing that, Jungkook will make his control over the shoulder tighter.

Yoongi was barely holding his anger while he watched how Jungkook's arm comfortably laid on Namjoon's shoulder. He had the urged to pounce over the young alpha when he kissed Namjoon earlier but remained calm since there's a lot of people in the hall.

His patience is getting thinner, gawking at Jungkook's oblivious act and how Namjoon just let the younger to touch him like that. Yoongi didn't know why he acted this way, but he didn't like when someone freely touches Namjoon like that.

Yoongi can feel his inner wolf howling inside him, trying to take charge of his body. Yoongi is a concern that he couldn't hold his wolf any longer and create some chaos before his birthday party started. It's almost twelve in midnight and he didn't want anything to interrupt his event. He was so close in finding his mate tonight and he won't compromise if someone tries to ruin the most important day in his life. But Jungkook is really testing his patience right now.

Namjoon can see Yoongi's darken expression and how his jawline moving dangerously. His heart almost jumps out from the ribcage on each second at the glare. Namjoon noticed that the alpha is mad at him but he couldn't discern the reason for it. But he comprehends that he needs to escape from Jungkook's arm as soon as possible.

Namjoon eyes widen when Yoongi's dark eyes now changed into yellowish and his canine now sticking out from his gum. Yoongi marched forward slowly like a predator and Namjoon shuddered when he bared his teeth furiously. Not to him but Jungkook. Namjoon knees weaken when he scarcely heard Yoongi's mind.

_Mine!_

Namjoon squeezed shut his eyes, horrified at what the alpha will do to him and Jungkook. But everyone was startled by the sudden announcement made by Mr. Kim through the speaker. Their attention diverted towards the stage in front of them, giving their full concentration at the leader of the pack.

Namjoon let out a shuddering breath he had been holding at the intervention, relieved that Yoongi has taken a step backward. And Namjoon notices the shocked face on the alpha, as he finally realized what he had been doing just now.

"It's almost midnight and we are here to celebrate one of our pack members. His son eighteenth birthday, Min Yoongi!" Mr. Kim speaks and he beckoned over Yoongi to come to the stage.

Yoongi inhaled to calm his wolf down before he walked to the stage. He gives a stern glance at Namjoon and Namjoon instantly trembled at his gestures. When Yoongi took a stand beside his father, the alpha's dark eyes once again on Namjoon - grimy and destructive.

Namjoon's whole body shivered at the eyes. His legs depleted at the continuous eye-shots and his heartbeat rapidly thumping out of fear. Namjoon had another conflict with himself and his wolf. He wanted to run from the place before midnight but his wolf is persistent to stay - to wait for Yoongi finally claim him as his rightful mate.

But Namjoon had a different feeling about that. Yoongi will never accept him as his mate. Yoongi is going to reject him in front of everyone. He will be humiliated in front of his family and friends. Namjoon didn't know whether he could carry such a heavy burden on his shoulder.

Namjoon moves backward slowly, carefully not to gain any attention from the group. He needs to get out of the hall as soonest. He didn't want to break his heart for the second time. He didn't want to see the hatred and disappointment on Yoongi's face. He didn't want to create any unnecessary chaos in the hall. He'll just run and makes things easier for everyone.

_You can't leave the place, Namjoon!_

Namjoon shook his head, ignores the plea of his wolf. _I need to!_ He retorts. And his wolf growling when he takes another step backward.

_Don't you dare Namjoon! We didn't know if he's going to reject us or not!_

Namjoon shook his head again. _He had, Monnie! One year ago! I can't be here! I can't take a second rejection! I'll die Monnie! I'll die!_

Namjoon almost stumbles on his feet when someone managed to catch his falling body, grabbing on his shoulder.

"Hyung, where are you going? You should be careful!" reprimand Jungkook, a concern can be heard through his deep voice as he stares at Namjoon.

Namjoon pulled away Jungkook's grip before his eyes meet with Jungkook's. "I'm - I'm going home. I don't - don't feel good," he gives his lame excuses.

Jungkook frowned. "But it's almost midnight hyung. Don't you want to -"

Jungkook halted when the big clock on the wall dinged and its sound resonated throughout the hall. Namjoon eyes widen in horror when everyone clapped their hands and gives the congratulatory speech to Yoongi - swarm over him like bees.

When Jungkook and the others went towards Yoongi, Namjoon considers it's the right time for him to flee from the scene. No one will notice if he leave the hall now. Namjoon quickly makes his move.

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon's legs stopped immediately but he was too frightened to turn around as his body shaking vigorously. He knows who had been calling his name. His heart pounding faster inside his body.

_You're my mate?_

Namjoon shuddered at the mind link send by Yoongi. They now officially bonded together, be able to read each other minds and to feel each other emotion and physical pain.

The hall that used to be full of noise with all the chattering and noises now turn to fully silence. It appears that everyone can see the drama between him and Yoongi - realizing that Yoongi and Namjoon are mates, chosen by the Moon Goddess.

Namjoon tries to ignore all the murmurs behind him, take another step to leave the hall - to leave his mate.

"Stop!" Yoongi said hastily.

Namjoon squeezed shut his eyes, letting his tears to cascade down from his closed eyelids in agony. His fist was tightened into a ball. Namjoon turned his heel and body - facing everyone in the hall. When he opened up his eyes, he met with a mixture of expression.

They were looking at him with disbelief, shocked, disappointment, hatred, and all the negatives emotions Namjoon can ever think about. Namjoon searched for his family and his heart sunk when he met with his father's darkened expression, his mother stunned face, Seokjin stoic expression, and Taehyung frowning face.

Yoongi stepped down from the stage, marched towards Namjoon. Namjoon squirmed on each step taken by the alpha but he didn't make any move - staying where he was standing.

"Since - since when?" asked Yoongi.

Namjoon bits his lips. "Is it really matters now?" he asked bitterly and find the courage to look back at Yoongi.

Yoongi didn't expect to hear such a harsh response from Namjoon. "What do you mean?"

Namjoon chuckles dryly. It was a burst of self-pity laughter for his own stupidity. He was foolish to stay here and let everyone see his fragile state. He was an idiot that he let Yoongi see his desperation and misery.

"You - you have rejected me as your mate. I don't want - don't want to be here..." uttered Namjoon, tears flow like a river on each word - stabbing his heart mercilessly.

Yoongi was shocked to hear that from Namjoon, taking a step further and try to reach over Namjoon's hand. But the younger distanced himself, didn't let him touch him. Yoongi was flustered.

"I never said that!" he refutes.

Namjoon glared at Yoongi, bursting the anger through his brown orbs. "You did!!" Namjoon shouted. He didn't know why he reacted that way but ignorant Yoongi really makes him pissed off. "You - you yourself said you didn't want me as your mate. You will not choose someone like me to be your mate. If you have the option, you want someone like Jimin! You've said that!!"

Yoongi lips parted as he tries to say something but he couldn't voice out anything. His brows arched as he tries to think when and where did he ever said that to Namjoon. How he could reject Namjoon as his mate when he never knows that Namjoon is the one? That's ridiculous.

"I - I never - never said -"

Namjoon grits his teeth at the denial, looking at Yoongi furiously. His pride had tampered in front of everyone and for how much did Yoongi wanted to humiliate him?

"Min Yoongi you had rejected me as your mate one year ago -" Namjoon said in a solemn voice.

Yoongi eyes widen in horror, knowing where is this going. "Namjoon, please -"

"Therefore, today, I Kim Namjoon -"

"No, Namjoon-ah. Don't do this - I don't -"

"I hereby rejected you as my mate!"

Yoongi falls on his knees when Namjoon finished the sentence, fisting his hand over his clothed chest as he feels the throbbing pain over his chest. He screamed in pain, couldn't believe that his mate had rejected him on the day he found out about him.

Namjoon gasped when he can feel the same pain over his chest, stumble on his legs. Through his glazed eyes, he can see everyone is shocked to face at the commotion.

"I - I hate all of you-" he mumbled under his labored breath and he can hear the murmuring noise in the hall.

"Just - just because I'm an omega, I didn't deserve all this bullshit!" Namjoon lashed out his anger.

"Namjoon! Watch your mouth!" Mr. Kim berated at his insolent attitude. "You should submit yourself to your alpha. Stop messing around. It's your obligation to accept Yoongi as Moon Goddess had decided for you!"

Namjoon shook his head. "I don't - don't want to be his mate. He didn't - didn't want me. He hates me. Every - everyone hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous! Get a hold of yourself, Kim Namjoon. Don't you dare to humiliate me and your family!" Mr. Kim continues to criticize his son, ignoring how broken and hurt Namjoon is right now.

"Don't say that Namjoon! We love you!" Mrs. Kim rebutted, coaxing Namjoon rather than keeps pushing him away like her husband is doing.

Namjoon shook his head vigorously, a small whimper slipped through his lips at the unbearable pain on his chest. "All of you - none of you - ever loves me -" with that Namjoon run out from the hall, leaving everyone flabbergasted.

Yoongi was horrified to see his mate left abruptly, screaming his name out loud from his lung. It's almost combust at the realization that he had lost his future mate forever.

"Namjoon!!!!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel for this, I will consider to write one 😏
> 
> 𝑨/𝑵 : 𝑨 𝒔𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒑𝒖𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 21/10/2019 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑴𝒚 𝑭𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝑨𝒍𝒑𝒉𝒂.


End file.
